Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a sensor that detects an approaching human, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses including human detecting sensors that detect a human approaching the image forming apparatus (a user) are known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-114499 proposes a technique in which a sensor provided in an image forming apparatus detects a human approaching the image forming apparatus. It is then determined that the human has stopped in front of the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus is returned from a power-saving state. According to this image forming apparatus, it is determined that the human has stopped in front of the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus is returned from the power-saving state, in the case where the human can no longer be detected by a pyroelectric sensor capable of detecting human movement.
However, this conventional technique poses the following problem. According to the conventional technique, the image forming apparatus is returned from the power-saving state upon it being determined that an operator of the image forming apparatus has stopped in front of the apparatus. As such, it is necessary for the operator in front of the apparatus to wait in front of the apparatus until the image forming apparatus is returned from the power-saving state. However, it is also necessary to consider erroneous detections made by human detecting sensors. For example, increasing the sensitivity of a human detecting sensor increases the likelihood of erroneous returns caused by erroneous detections, whereas reducing the sensitivity of the human detecting sensor makes it difficult to detect a human.